


Paws and Claws

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: As in theyre cats, Cat AU, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Mako is a cat who decides the local stray needs a good home.





	Paws and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil drabble

He was there again.

Mako could always tell by the way the bins clattered, and he always got up from his plush cushion, stretching and padding over to the windowsill to watch the strange stray. The cat in question looked more like a misshapen lump of bubble gum rolled in dirt and hair, a dirty old sphynx with more scars than sense. It seemed like, at one point, someone had loved him enough to fit his missing hind leg with a prosthetic. Now it seemed he was wholly unloved, thin and desperate for scraps. 

Mako's bottle brush tail curled and danced as he watched the strange cat get his head stuck in an old cat food tin trying to reach the gravy at the bottom. After some pawing, he pulled it from his head, ear a little ripped from his escapade. He continued to rummage through the bins, only pausing when he felt a flake of white touch his bare back. Large, orange eyes turned skyward with slight concern. With no fur, and the freezing winter forecast, he probably wouldn't last too long. 

A thump sounded as Mako hit the floor, fluff and fat making him heavy. He trotted toward his catflap, his collar opening it so he could push half his body through. His meow was surprisingly deep, and carried around the quiet garden. Again, he meowed for the other cat. 

The sphinx trotted around the corner, a little apprehensive of the invitation. However, he soon edged forward, placing one paw on the cat flap. Mako backed up, letting the flap slowly close on the strange cat's paw. He pushed it open, worming his way inside, shaking off the snow with a loud ‘brrp!’. 

Mako meowed again, padding over to where his food bowl sat, still half full, and the sphynx sprinted toward it, beginning to gorge himself on Mako's food, pausing every now and again to lap at his clean water. He was so skinny, probably had worms, so much of him was scarred and scabbed. After he finished eating, he sniffed around for a place to sleep, soon finding a big pillow on the floor, sitting on it. 

When Mako walked close, he hissed, bearing his teeth. Mako growled, showing that his teeth were much bigger, and the other cat conceded, watching warily. Mako climbed onto his cushion and curled around the cat, basically pinning him down, only his head visible between his back leg and belly. He hissed and fought to be free until Mako began to purr, and he soon realised how warm and comfortable it was under his belly fluff. The two cats settled down together on the pillow, snoozing happily, both purring in sync. 

oOo

“Oh, for God's sake, Mako…” Angela huffed as she set her groceries down, watching her big fluffball of a cat washing a restless stray sphynx. As soon as the hairless cat seemed to be out of the way of his bath, Mako would shift to sit on him, continuing to lick him. Angela rolled her eyes and got Mako's spare food bowl from the cupboard. “Suppose I'll have to book a vet visit. We'll need to see if you're chipped before we decide to keep you.”


End file.
